Just A Regular Day At The Cullen Table
by Lion.And.Lamb.Love
Summary: The Cullen's are -as per usual- sitting in their table in the back corner of the Cafeteria. But.. what if someone wanted to sit with them. What will they do?


_I Do Not Own These Characters. Stephanie Meyer Does. Although I Wish I Did. :)_

Emmett's Point Of View

_I am sooo bored... _I thought as I sat at the usual Cullen table at lunchtime. _School is soo boring... what is this like... the 14__th__ time I've repeated high school? I've already lost count!_

I looked over to my family. Alice was in Jaspers arms – as per usual - but today she had a sort of consistent bounce to her body... she must be planning her next shopping trip. God! Alice gets excited over the most stupid things. And does she have to bounce like that? It is very annoying. I always thought that girl had hyperactive issues. Edward was... well what looked liked analysing someone's thoughts. That poor boy! All of us had someone to love except for him. We have to get him some action! Speaking of action... as I looked to my right, I saw the hottest thing on two legs! Phew... Rosalie looked great in her tight fit jeans, figure hugging jacket – of which you could see the V of her tank top underneath leading down... – and scarf. Damn! I wish I could just take that little piece of vampire meat home...! My thoughts were distracted by her gaze. Oh... looks like she noticed me checking her out. Ah! Who am I kidding... she loves the attention.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a strange looking girl staring in our direction. She had a pink and green sweater on – which in my opinion should be burned – and a plain brown skirt. I couldn't be sure but it looked to me like she was going to come over. I searched my family's expressions to see if they notice her too, but the only remotely close realisation of the fact that someone watching us was Edward. I guess because of his mind reading power, he could probably hear what she was thinking. I wonder if he knew if she was coming over here. I was promptly kicking him in the shin – which of course wouldn't hurt him at all– to try and get his attention and succeed enough to get a death stare thrown in my direction. I thought right then that I should back off. He must have been concentrating hard on something and I didn't want him to rip my head off if front of the entire junior class! I followed his gaze to see – to my surprise – he wasn't aware of the weird girl but was staring intently a girl at the table behind where sweater girl was sitting. The girl he was staring at had rich, chocolate brown hair and was also staring at Edward. Aw! Maybe Eddie's found love after all. He looked very focused at the moment... like he just couldn't figure something out! Meh... he is too complicated for me sometimes.

Back to sweater girl. I was right! She was coming over. She had been sitting alone at her table... and I think this was her attempt to make friends. As she got closer, Jasper looked up, noticing her as well. His throat was probably burning. You see, Jasper is the newest vegetarian in our family and it is harder for him to be around humans than it is for the rest of us. He looked very uncomfortable at the moment. Alice was soothing him. You know what? She probably saw this whole thing happening this morning and didn't warn us! Oh... she really gets on my nerves sometimes. Everybody at our table now had noticed the weird, nerd-like girl heading in our direction with a sheepish grin planted on her face... except Rose. She was filing her nails of course. I quickly whispered at vampire speed in her ear and explained about the girl gradually getting closer to us.

"What the hell is she doing?! I guess she didn't get the memo: No one sits with the Cullens!" Rosalie said harshly in reply to my comment. She instantly started glaring at the girl.

"This has never happened before; nobody ever tries to sits with us. Edwards no help... he's not even paying attention, he's like concentrating on some chick. Alice has probably seen this happening and didn't warn us. The stupid little vampire, and Jasper looks like he is just about to run out of the cafeteria screaming!" I explained to her.

We watched and waited as the weird girl slowly but surely approached our table.

**_Hi Guys. Thank you for reading my story. Um.. First time publisher here so... you can reveiw if you want. The next chapter will be up soon enough. :) Thanks_**


End file.
